Talk:Meet the Muppet Man
What is it? I think this may be a scholastic book written for New Zealand students... check out the author's website. In that case, I don't think we need this article... What do folks think? -- Danny (talk) 06:56, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :If it's a non-fiction juvenile book about Jim Henson, doesn't it belong here? -- Ken (talk) 21:37, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm a little confused by the question here. Is it basically that children's level books published outside the US shouldn't be covered here? If it's the "scholastic" part, outside of the extent to which most biographies aimed at particular age groups/reading levels are usually classified as scholastic, that's a little misleading, if you were assuming that these were taught only in schools, say. It's like "academic publishers", say; checking on some background, they seemed to *target* schools and public libraries, but they were also available to the general populace (and unlike academic publishing, at a more affordable price it seems). So I'm not sure I follow in terms of deciding this doesn't count. *However*, since it isn't available through Amazon and at present we don't seem to have any New Zealand contributors who would likely fill in, this might be a good time to consider a merge, into a "Jim Henson Children's Biographies" page or some such title. Looking around non-fiction books, there are quite a few children's biographies for which we have little info. Jim Henson: Puppeteer and Filmmaker is pretty much on the same level as the New Zealand book, in terms of coming from a niche publisher, the sole real discernible difference (without having access to the content of either) being the fact that it's American and available on Amazon. The paragraph is re-written from a press blurb. We also have Jim Henson: Muppet Master and plenty of others, most of which are thin. The Value of Imagination, partly because it's so odd-ball, is our best page in this realm to date and certainly justifies a solo existence. Two other books are shabby at present, *but* they were written by Henson people, Louise Gikow's Meet Jim Henson (Bullseye Biographies) and Stephanie St. Pierre's The Story of Jim Henson. I actually have the latter, and in both cases, prospects of being able to expand are about equal with any given Sesame Golden book. Or we could merge and break out later, as we've done on other things. The only tricky part is the book template, which with the Gikow bio, is the only real info, and with many others, the most relevant and useful part to us. If we can work that in, though, it would merge a lot of stubs without losing any info. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:39, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::I have the "Story of" book, too, and actually, I hadn't seen that page before. I could try to expand it a little, if you want. -- Ken (talk) 21:47, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Brad actually expanded the page after I asked the question, but probably before you saw it, so it looks like I was talking about a much better page than I was... :) When I asked the question yesterday, it was just a book cover and an author. The cover made me think that it was an older book than it is -- who knew someone would be using that picture on a 2007 book? -- and I figured that an old kids' biography from New Zealand would be hard to track down any other info. Happily, I was wrong, and Brad expanded the page with more info. So I retract my objection; I'm fine with this page now. ::::As for combining some of the Henson kids' biographies, I think that could make sense... we should probably shift that conversation over to Category talk:Non-fiction Books. -- Danny (talk) 23:02, 11 January 2009 (UTC)